


homesick

by j_nhees



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, OT5, how do i tag on mobile, i love a.c.e, i miss ot5 a.c.e, my writing sucks but ???? i tried, oh there, poly!a.c.e, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_nhees/pseuds/j_nhees
Summary: Yuchan just wants to come home.





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i was soft and sad so i wrote this. i apologise for any grammar mistakes or anything. i miss ot5 a.c.e, that is all...

Yuchan just wants to come home.

Don’t get him wrong – this was home. He’s done and became comfortable with all UNB members already, after all, they were in the exact same show for the past months or so, some of them even knew each other prior to the survival show.

But this was still different.

Yuchan’s grateful and all for the appreciation and love he gets from his UNB members, he enjoys how Feeldog and Euijin treat him as their son, very much like how Donghun and Junhee does to him.

Donghun and Junhee. And Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. Yuchan’s heart aches at the mere mention of them.

He wants to get home, to the pairs of arms he’s been so used to calling home.

He’s been stressed, to say the least. What with their recent comeback and continuous fan events and concerts, with Hansol and Jun being away – he’s exhausted. He hasn’t been getting enough sleep, and on one of the many times where he slips into A.C.E’s waiting room to check up on them, Donghun and Junhee scold him for not taking good care of himself while Sehyoon and Byeongkwan continued to stuff him with snacks. Though he didn’t enjoy being scolded, he was still glad, because they care for him as much as he does for them.

He’ll come home. Soon.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a long and tiring week and Yuchan just wants to get home. He’s half asleep in the car, nodding off and waking up every time the ride started to give him a headache. The past week has been nothing but exhausting – he’s used to hard choreography but their recent one was another level, he’s pretty sure his vocal chords need a rest. He’s hoping his members are already asleep, it was pretty late and they should be getting their sleep too, their schedules were also quite packed.

As soon as the car stops in front of their dorm, Yuchan turns to their driver and manager, thanking them for today and bidding them a good night’s rest, he shoots towards the elevator and basically punches the button to their floor. He tilts his head to both sides, quiet, snapping noises being made. Sehyoon’s probably still awake, he thinks, but when he closes the door, the living room is quiet, although the couch is occupied, tufts of hair poking out from underneath the thick blanket his members have decided to cover themselves in. Black, light brown, blond and mint green – contrasting the soft pastel pink of the blanket that Byeongkwan owns. Yuchan smiles, realising that nothing could beat this sight – the people he considers family, outside of places they were supposed to sleep in, waiting for him to come home. It tugs on the strings of his heart, even though he knew it was probably uncomfortable. Four grown men, occupying the small space of their couch, waiting for him to come.

A soft sigh escapes Yuchan’s lips while he takes off his coat, not even caring where it lands as he tosses it somewhere before approaching the couch being occupied by his members. His touch is gentle as he ran his hands through the soft black hair, not intending to wake Junhee up, but he still does, considering how much of a light sleeper the leader is.

“Chan, baby,” Junhee smiles, eyes barely open as he reached out for the youngest. Yuchan thinks Junhee’s the most beautiful like this – barely awake but smiling his widest, his canines in perfect view, cat-like smile and hair sticking out on different angles. He looks so bare, so open, so cute.

The younger holds onto Junhee’s hand while Junhee lifted the blanket up just enough for Yuchan to slip in, which he does. He sits on Junhee’s lap and leans forward, giving him a peck on the cheek, and then pulling away to appreciate the smile that widens on his face, and that’s when Donghun wakes up.

Donghun stirs awake, eyebrows furrowing, groggy when he lifts his head and smiling only when he sees Yuchan and Junhee beside him. “You’re home,” he croaks, voice raspy from sleep, as he opens his arms out for Yuchan. Junhee chuckles, and Yuchan leans forward to allow himself to be enveloped in one of Donghun’s warm hugs, though he still doesn’t leave Junhee’s lap. Donghun noses his soft hair, smiling when he smells the sweet strawberry shampoo that they bought for the youngest and told him to use all the time.

Sehyoon was also another one who woke up easily, and as he lifts his head to see what the constant dipping of the other side of the couch was, he sees Yuchan and breaks into a smile. The youngest smiles back, warm and wide – he knows Sehyoon wasn’t a man of words. The other two smile as well, arms loosening as if wordlessly telling him to go to Sehyoon this time. Yuchan stands up to make his way towards Sehyoon, who already has his arms wide open for the youngest. He lets himself be wrapped in the pair of arms as he snuggles himself into the rapper, taking in the manly scent of the older’s perfume as he buried his face into Sehyoon’s neck.

There’s silence, only broken by the calm breathing of Junhee and Donghun and the light snores of Byeongkwan.

Donghun stands up while Yuchan was still in Sehyoon’s embrace, making his way through the living room and onto the kitchen to prepare something warm for him but only after running his fingers through Yuchan’s hair, nails gently scraping his scalp.

Yuchan sighs softly and looks up at Sehyoon, the older only smiling down at him. He has a hand running up and down Yuchan’s back, caressing him, soothing him from the aches of the previous practices and performances, and Yuchan thinks Sehyoon is the most beautiful like this. With his hair all in a mess, very much unlike the charismatic Wow he sees on stage, hands soothing him from all the pain the world has been causing him, quietly caring for him and looking after him. So calm, so gentle, so warm.

Byeongkwan moves, still asleep, probably attempting to hug Sehyoon, so he drapes an arm around both Sehyoon and Yuchan, and Junhee giggles from the side. The second youngest doesn’t wake up easily, and Sehyoon uses his other hand to soothe his hair and caress his cheek. That’s when Byeongkwan wakes up. Or that’s what they thought. He tries to open his eyes, though he wasn’t very successful, only able to glance at Yuchan before smiling and drifting back to sleep. Junhee laughs and scoots over to gently shake Byeongkwan out of his sleep, his own fingers running through the younger’s hair, caressing him while whispering on his ear. Yuchan thinks Byeongkwan’s the most beautiful like this. So sleepy that he doesn’t even understand what’s going on, though he smiles in his sleep, there’s the tiniest bit of drool on the side of his lips that Sehyoon chuckles at, his chest heaving as he continued to sleep through all the things that were going on. So peaceful, warm, and youthful.

Sehyoon’s still chuckling at Byeongkwan and Junhee’s still trying to wake the younger up when Donghun enters the living room again, a tray in his hands with five cups of hot chocolate. He meets the younger’s gaze and smiles, placing the tray down on the table before standing behind the couch, hands reaching out to run through the mess of Byeongkwan’s hair, and Yuchan thinks Donghun’s the most beautiful like this. Always ready to aid, prepare something for any of them, likes pretending he doesn’t care when all of them knows he’ll give up his everything for his members. Very much like a tsundere, though they all know he’s the clingiest, despite not wanting to show it. So caring, so ready, so kind.

 

* * *

 

Here they were, all huddled up in a couch too small for the five of them – but they couldn’t care less. Byeongkwan’s rubbing his eyes sleepily, his other hand holding the cup of hot chocolate that Donghun prepared. Yuchan takes a sip from his own cup, trying not to be too obvious as he watched his family.

There’s only the sounds of the movie being played on the television that Sehyoon set up earlier, then the even breathing of the five of them, broken by hushed words and quiet giggles, mostly by Junhee. Yuchan’s in the middle, and he glances at Junhee.

Junhee has his head resting on Donghun’s shoulder, his hot chocolate done and finished and the mug already back in the tray, one of his legs hovering over Donghun’s and Yuchan’s laps, even attempting to reach Byeongkwan’s as he continued to shift in his seat.

Donghun’s focused on the movie, his drink also finished, one hand on Junhee’s thigh and the other wrapped around Yuchan’s shoulder, reaching far enough to be able to run his fingers through Byeongkwan’s hair.

Anyone could tell that Byeongkwan was still asleep, only if he didn’t have a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. His eyes are barely open as he leaned towards Sehyoon, an attempt to stop Donghun from caressing his hair and making him even more sleepy than he already was. Donghun laughs, and Yuchan bites back a smile.

Sehyoon has his arm around Byeongkwan, the other draped over the younger’s waist to hold Yuchan’s hand. His thumb soothingly rub the back of the hand of the youngest, eyes staring straight ahead as he watched the movie, the trace of hot choco still obvious right above his lips.

Yuchan sighs; this is home.

It’s crazy amazing how much Yuchan’s heart warms up and swells at the same time at the mere thought of these people. He turns into a smiling idiot while he thinks about how much he loves the sound of their laugh, loves the feel of their hands in his, loves the way his boyfriends could do just about anything and he would fall in love with each of them all over again. It’s a rollercoaster of emotion, and it can get a little complicated, Yuchan admits, but what with having four boyfriends? What relationship isn’t complicated, anyway?

Sure, they fight and all, or they all just get caught up on it when Sehyoon and Byeongkwan has a misunderstanding, or when Donghun and Junhee bicker again, or when all of them just can’t agree on the same thing, but he loves it. Just as much as his boyfriends make him smile, they also sometimes get on Yuchan’s nerves and they fight for days until one or two of them caves in.

It wasn’t easy, but Yuchan loves it. He loves Junhee. He loves Donghun. He loves Sehyoon. He loves Byeongkwan. He loves all their quirks and their little arguments and constant bickering. He loves how easily they could make him smile and he loves how angry they could make him. He loves every one of their talents and flaws, their perfections and imperfections, all the moles and blemishes he could find and kiss. He has known all of them like the back of his hand now, with all those years of training together, through the happy and sad days, and Yuchan isn’t afraid to call them his home.

It isn’t home if he doesn’t have A.C.E.


End file.
